


Scents and Sensibilities

by AmyEatsCake



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Battle, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kisses, LadyNoir - Freeform, Love, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyEatsCake/pseuds/AmyEatsCake
Summary: There had been a variety of Akumas in Marinette’s four-year career as Ladybug. Stupid and silly, straightforward and easy, frustratingly difficult and tiring. The weird, the weirder and the weirdest. She had learnt to take each one with the same carefully calculated thought process. Don’t rush in. Don’t have any predetermined expectations. Observe the situation.It was with this mantra that Ladybug observed the chaos taking root around her beloved city. From her position, high on the rooftops, she could see the mess of problems being left behind by an Akuma calling herself ‘The Alpha’.Said Akuma is about to give Ladybug and Chat Noir a little wake up call.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 18
Kudos: 230





	Scents and Sensibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I honestly don't know what to say. It's lockdown, I'm horny and this idea wouldn't go away. I'm sorry. I apologise in advance. I just wanted some old fashioned Ladynoir and I wanted to play with the whole Alpha, Beta, Omega thing.  
> I haven't written anything in a while so this may be a little rusty. I hope you like it. I hope it helps anyone else who's feeling the horn right now!

Part 1: The Alpha

There had been a variety of Akumas in Marinette’s four-year career as Ladybug. Stupid and silly, straightforward and easy, frustratingly difficult and tiring. The weird, the weirder and the weirdest. She had learnt to take each one with the same carefully calculated thought process. Don’t rush in. Don’t have any predetermined expectations. Observe the situation.

It was with this mantra that Ladybug observed the chaos taking root around her beloved city. From her position, high on the rooftops, she could see the mess of problems being left behind by an Akuma calling herself ‘The Alpha’.

“My Lady,” Chat Noir greeted as he gracefully landed beside her. “Looks like someone’s fed up of being a bitch.”

Rolling her eyes, Ladybug unclipped her yo-yo and straightened. “I’m not quite sure what her deal is yet. Everyone who has been hit is acting crazy.”

Fighting was all she could really see. Teeth bared, snarling, biting, gouging, animalistic brawls in the streets around them. Men fighting other men, women attacking their friends, partners turned enemies as they rolled around in a bruising battle.

“With a name like Alpha,” Chat theorised, rubbing his chin and taking in a gang of young men snapping at each other, “I’d say we’re looking at animal dominance. The top dog and all that.”

“So superior strength and aggression?”

“Amongst other things,” Chat nodded, looking across to a couple who had forgone the fighting for a heated embrace.

“Oh my god,” Ladybug muttered, as they took in the very public sexual act being displayed to all of Paris.

“Note to self,” Chat said, folding his arms and looking grim. “Do not get hit.”

Ladybug laughed weakly. “Any ideas on how to get the Akumatized object?”

“Roll over and show your belly?”

With a groan, she gave her yo-yo a quick experimental spin. “Let’s try and get this over with as quick as possible. I don’t want to find out which of us is the leader of the pack.”

Chat snorted, unclipping his baton and following as she began to move towards the Akuma. “I think we both know you’re the boss.”

Ladybug ignored him and took off quickly. She was able to swing around to land a few metres ahead of the woman currently pulsating with Hawk Moth’s corrupting energy.

With her sleek brown fur and piercing yellow eyes, the Akuma resembled a wolf in a human’s body. The large tail falling behind her, resembled Chat’s in the way it reacted to emotions. Even her ears moved and responded in a similar manner. But the smell she gave off was all dog; musty and hot. It oozed from her, choking the air around them.

“Ladybug,” she sneered, showing canine sharp teeth. “Come to put me in my place have you?”

“I’ve come to help you,” Ladybug replied, keeping her yo-yo swinging as a barrier. “Hawk Moth is the one controlling you. The Akuma is pulling the strings here.”

“No!” Alpha snapped. She seemed to grow in size as she leered, “No one is in charge of me. I’m superior to all. Your spots won’t save you from my authority!”

Her voice boomed, causing Ladybug’s body to shudder from the sheer force of it.

“I think you need to learn how to meditate,” Chat joked, standing tall and unyielding to Ladybug’s left. “You’ll become aware wolf.”

The Akuma curled her lip. “Stupid cat. You waste your time playing the clown. A true Omega if ever I smelt one. You have all that power. All that potential. And yet, you bow down to the Ladybug like some lovesick pup.”

Chat laughed good-naturedly. “Is that supposed to insult me?”

“You’d think after all these years,” Alpha mocked, “you would give up. She’ll never be part of your pack. You’re going to be alone forever. A stray without a home.”

Chat’s smile slipped and he took a step forward, raising his baton in a defensive stance. Alpha moved with him, inching closer and growling in response.

Ladybug felt herself freeze at Alpha’s words. An indignant part of her wanted to shout and scream at this Akuma. How dare she say such awful things to her partner!

“You could be great,” Alpha continued, ignoring Ladybug completely and eyeing Chat with disgust. “You could be in charge and decide what happens next. Instead you waste your powers. You’re weak and pathetic. We all know it. All of Paris laughs at the way you follow _her_ around with your tail wagging.”

“Shut up,” Ladybug hissed, releasing her yo-yo with force. “You’re talking absolute rubbish.”

Alpha leapt away from the attack with a yelp, breaking eye contact with Chat Noir and noting Ladybug warily.

“Going to prove me right are you?” She sniffed. “Going to defeat me without his help and prove your status?”

Ladybug felt her anger rise. Just where did this woman get off? What was her deal?

“You’re just another pointless Akuma,” she snapped, moving to track Alpha as she began circling. “Was it your boyfriend? A family member? Someone at work?”

Alpha sneered, “I’m superior in every way. I will win this fight.”

Ladybug laughed, “You’re an annoying dog with bad breath. Hardly worth our time.”

Alpha let out a bark and charged. Ladybug braced for impact and was able to throw the woman over her shoulders. Alpha held on tight as she was launched into the air, taking Ladybug with her. They fell in a jumble of limbs, rolling and trying to get purchase as they each took jabs at the other. Ladybug could just make out Chat Noir’s shout as they came to a stop, with Ladybug on her back and Alpha leering above her.

“Not so mighty now,” Alpha mocked, wrapping her hand around Ladybug’s throat. Her other began to glow as she aimed it at Ladybug’s forehead.

In the next moment, Chat Noir flung himself at Alpha knocking her off Ladybug. The glow encased them both as Ladybug gasped and sat up. Trying to get air back into her lungs, she was slow to comprehend what was about to happen. It was only as the light reached its peak and perished, that Ladybug could take in what was going on.

Chat Noir and Alpha faced each other. Both were panting heavily, but only Alpha looked pleased with the situation. Chat seemed somewhat dazed.

“Chat!” Ladybug called, getting clumsily to her feet and reaching out to him.

His gaze shot towards her and a shadow seemed to pass over his face. Within seconds he had jumped; moving and attacking Alpha in a frenzy. The akumatized woman let out a howl of pain as Chat ripped into her with a furious determination, unlike anything Ladybug had ever seen before.

“Chat, no!” Ladybug cried, running towards him as blood and spit flew through the air. “Chat, calm down.”

She pulled him off the Alpha, needing all her strength to haul him back. The wolf woman yelped and scrambled backwards. Her wounds bleeding out profusely. Chat had used his sharp claws to cut deep lines across her face and arms. They looked horrendous.

“Kitty?” Ladybug whispered, looking into his eyes to find a hint of her partner. She tightened her hold on his arm as he tried to focus on her.

“L-Ladybug,” he stuttered, trying to shake the fog from his mind.

Alpha took their momentary lapse in concentration to run; taking off with her tail between her legs quite literally.

Ladybug couldn’t even think about giving chase until she knew Chat was okay. He’d taken yet another hit meant for her, and this one was entirely her fault. She’d let her anger get the better of her normally cool head and level thinking.

“I’m so sorry,” she said, pulling him to his feet as he shuddered under her fingertips. “I shouldn’t have let her get to me. I just reacted – ”

“I – I have to go,” Chat muttered, removing her arm from his and beginning to back away. He looked scared. “I’m not s – safe.”

And with that he used his baton to get as far away from Ladybug as he possibly could.

“Chat!” She shouted, giving chase to follow him.

He set a dizzying pace, dashing across Paris in his quest to run away. Ladybug found herself exerting more energy than she’d ever needed to keep up with him. Even then, he managed to avoid being caught. For twenty odd minutes he ran away from her, finally giving up as they both hit an old warehouse roof a little too hard and had to skid to a stop. Chat dropped to his arse behind the chimney stack and whimpered.

“You,” Ladybug puffed, putting her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. “You have been holding out on me. Since when can you run like that?”

“Please,” Chat begged, sounding out of breath too. “Bug, you’ve gotta go.”

Ladybug frowned, moving towards him carefully. “I’m not scared of you.”

“You should be,” he muttered, closing his eyes and licking his lips. “You smell amazing.”

Ladybug cocked her head, “What does that have to do with being scared of you?”

He muttered again, but too quietly for her to hear him.

Ladybug dropped to her knees in front of him, surveying his clenched fists and hunched shoulders. “Is she able to control you?”

Chat laughed humourlessly and opened his eyes to gaze at her with a pained expression. “No controlling this time. Just the desire to – ”

He paused and shook his head, trying to look anywhere but her.

“Desire to what?” Ladybug asked, reaching out to wipe blood from his sweaty forehead. It wasn’t his own.

Chat groaned, pushing her hand away. “Go and fight the Akuma, My Lady. I’ll be right as rain once you do your thing.”

“I did this to you,” Ladybug said sadly, taking his clenched hands and trying to lace her fingers between his. “I messed up.”

“The Akuma did this,” Chat sighed, giving up on his mission to avoid her caresses. “And she’s being controlled by Hawk Moth. Fuck – You smell so good.”

He looked conflicted and Ladybug was unsure what to do. Every part of her was screaming to stay. To be a good partner and support him. Care for him and take that agonised look from his eyes. But how?

“I want to help you,” she admitted softly, looking around and wishing she had a blanket or something to make him a little more comfortable.

Chat let out another pained laugh. “Then you should go.”

“No,” she replied, feeling sure that she needed to be here with him. “You need me.”

He whined, dropping his forehead to her shoulder as she continued to sit cautiously in front of him. “You can’t give me what I need.”

Ladybug carefully released his hands so she could begin running fingers through his lovely mane of hair. “Tell me Kitty.”

_Let me help._

_Let me look after you._

_Let me in._

Her heart beat to this new and intoxicating rhythm. Protect him. At whatever the cost.

He moved to nuzzle at her neck, mumbling incoherently as he allowed himself to relax under her touch.

“I can look after you,” Ladybug whispered, feeling more confident as he became more pliant in her hands. “You’re my partner.”

“I am yours,” Chat agreed, sniffing along her jawline and behind her ear. “I’m your pack.”

“Yes,” Ladybug agreed, feeling proud at his statement. He was _hers._

The air around them had changed. An energy had begun to gather; clinging to each superhero like hope and anticipation. This was new and yet familiar. It had always been there; rumbling quietly in the background but never acknowledged. It was as comforting as it was scary.

He placed a sloppy kiss into the crook of her neck and she released a happy sigh, pulling him in closer.

“I want to mark you,” Chat admitted against her skin. Lips never leaving her.

“Yes,” Ladybug agreed, lifting her head for him and closing her eyes.

His bite was sharp; shooting through her body and making her sit up straighter.

“Oh,” she moaned, enjoying his tongue as he soothed the area affected and pulled her to his lap. She went willingly, settling astride him and pulling his head from her throat.

They paused, gazing at each other for a moment as blue took in green and the world held its breath.

Ladybug moved first; her arms wrapping around his neck and demanding he move closer. Aligning them so that they were as close as one could be with a super-suit on. Chat followed; his clawed fingers finding purchase on her arse and squeezing hard.

She laughed delightedly, before meeting the challenge written across his face and kissing him.

They’d kissed before. A few Akumas, a drunken night after finishing final exams and some mistletoe at Christmas. But those were gentle, thoughtful kisses. Always respectful and always cautious. This was a different beast altogether. Hot and all consuming; it was no light caress but a rapid fire. Nothing held back; no pesky first loves to worry about and no concern for fucking everything up as the guardian. It was freeing. To kiss without all the background noise. To be utterly selfish and take what was wanted.

And want it most certainly was. Lips sliding over each other; tongues moving in synch as if trained to know how and hands brushing with determination. Ladybug felt dizzy from the onslaught of it all. Chat matched her move for move. He lost himself in her, whispering how amazing she was as they paused for oxygen before continuing to kiss her with the enthusiasm of a man in love.

Yet, it wasn’t enough. Ladybug knew she could do more for him. The thought whispered up her spine as he began kissing along her throat again. She could give him so much more.

Her hand wandered down his suit; caressing his stomach muscles and causing Chat to halt in his affections. He glanced down as Ladybug bit her lip and continued to progress towards the bulge between his legs.

“Ladybug?”

She hummed, resting her forehead against his. “Let me look after you _Minou_. This is what you want isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Chat moaned, kissing her cheeks and submitting to her.

His costume began to sparkle. Sparks of green encompassing him before disappearing in a blink of an eye. He’d somehow changed its design without detransforming. Ladybug giggled in shock.

“How’d you do that?”

Chat shrugged, looking down at his redesigned suit – a two piece with a zip to easily allow his Lady better access. “I wished for it, I suppose.”

He seemed less interested in what had actually happened and more concerned with attaching his lips back onto her. Ladybug allowed him to lather her neck and face with his kisses as she contemplated her own suit. It wasn’t long before she began to sparkle red and was left with her own changes. Namely more skin for her partner to explore.

“Oh god,” he moaned, taking in her bare arms, hands and cleavage.

Ladybug grinned at his obvious enthusiasm, before adjusting over his legs and kissing him soundly on the lips. Kisses upon kisses upon kisses, which left her feeling powerful above him. In that moment, she really did feel like _his Lady_. She had no trouble unzipping his super-pants and touching him for the first time.

Chat’s reaction was addicting. Closing his eyes, he groaned, leaning into her again as she began to tentatively move her hand up and down. He mumbled words of encouragement against her ear, panting as she grew in confidence with her strokes. He was jelly at her feet; completely at her mercy.

It was a power Ladybug had never harnessed; not even as Marinette. She was eighteen years old. She knew her friends were probably all exploring sex, but she’d never felt close enough to anyone to do this. Except of course with _him_.

Chat Noir had always had a way of making her feel at ease in her own skin. His endless confidence in her abilities had a way of making her stronger. How could she ever be afraid when he was there to back her up?

They were an unstoppable team. Of course that would translate in other ways.

“Is this okay?” She whispered, finding his lips again and giving him a light peck. She experimented by playing with his balls and was delighted by the shudder which ran over his entire body. It was all so new and exciting. What a thrill to have him completely at her loving mercy.

“Fuck, Ladybug!” Chat moaned as she continued to touch him. “You are so good. This is so good. I’m gonna buy you some many gifts after this. Seriously. You’re amazing. So fucking a – amazing.”

A beautiful flush had taken over his features and Ladybug felt inclined to watch him as his body reacted to her. He blinked slowly, dark eyes drinking her in with a strength which permeated her whole being. For all that he was hers, she was his too.

Leaning into his own neck, Ladybug took pleasure in his homely scent. She’d always loved hugging him close. He’d always smelt so wonderful.

_Mine._

Humming happily, Ladybug began to press her lips to his jugular. She grinned as Chat’s Adam’s apple bobbed and thought nothing of biting down upon his beautiful flesh.

He cried out as he came.

Ladybug blinked in confusion; releasing him and moving to grip his shoulders.

“Holy shit Ladybug,” Chat wheezed, gazing adoringly at her. “That was incredible.”

The fog began to lift from Ladybug’s head as what had just happened began to take shape.

Chat seemed to be coming to his senses too, because he yelped and sparkled his suit back to its normal design. His gobsmacked expression moved between his now completely covered body and her shocked face.

“Ladybug?” He asked, leaning back on his hands as she continued to straddle him. “W-What?”

“Oh my god,” Ladybug whispered, feeling panic begin to take over. She gripped his shoulders harder. “Oh my god Chat!”

“T – The Akuma,” Chat stuttered, frozen as they relived the last half hour.

“You remember?” Ladybug asked, unsure what to do.

Chat nodded, looking as confused as she felt. “It hit me. What? How?”

He floundered like a fish out of water.

“It affected me,” Ladybug noted with trepidation, examining herself and then him. “I don’t understand.”

“Why would it affect you too?” Chat asked, as lost and confused as her. The giddiness they had felt swiftly disappearing to leave blind panic.

“I – I don’t know,” Ladybug admitted, biting her lip. “I was so angry with what she said and then you ran. All I could think about was helping you. I wanted to make everything better.”

“The alpha always protects what’s theirs,” Chat whispered, glancing away as he contemplated the powers of the Akuma.

“You were hit but I got a massive dose of protect my Kitty?” Ladybug summarised quietly.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, his ears flicking in his agitation.

“Why are you sorry?” Ladybug replied, picking at the seam at his shoulder. “I followed you and then basically attacked you.”

Chat snorted, “Right. You attacked me with a million kisses and then gave me the most amazing hand – ”

“Yeah alright,” Ladybug blushed, ducking her head. “It still feels wrong.”

Chat moved to carefully wrap his hands around her wrists; gentle but grounding. “Bug. It is wrong. This would never have happened without an Akuma’s influence. It’s not your fault.”

“And it’s not yours,” Ladybug agreed softly.

Silence fell as light as a feather around them. Lingering confusion and a jumble of feelings causing both heroes to sit and ponder their reaction to the Alpha’s blast of magic.

“We should go and find her,” Chat muttered, giving her a small pat. “I feel completely free from her weird wolf voodoo now. I don’t even have the urge to sniff you.”

Ladybug nodded; releasing him half-heartedly and getting up on shaky legs. Her entire body felt odd, as if it was missing something.

“Are you okay?” Chat asked, watching her carefully as he stood beside her.

“Yes,” she smiled, trying to reassure him.

He didn’t look convinced but he gave her his own weak grin. “Let’s get this bitch.”

Swallowing against the heavy weight in her stomach and giving Chat another nod, Ladybug unhooked her yo-yo and began the arduous job of finding Alpha. Chat followed closely behind as they hunted for the Akuma across the city. It took over an hour to find her whining as she hid down a small alleyway and licked at her wounds.

Chat gagged as he took in the marks he had left across her face and arms. He didn’t make a single comment as the Akuma made no effort to stop Ladybug from pulling a dog charm bracelet from her wrist. He hung back from the two women as Ladybug did her thing and purified the little butterfly as it tried to make its escape.

It was only when the Miraculous Cure had swept around them and the rest of Paris that he cleared his throat and offered his hand to the young woman who was no longer maimed.

“Oh no,” she sobbed. “He got me didn’t he?”

“I’m afraid so,” Chat replied, helping her up. “Do you have someone you can call?”

The woman nodded sadly, pulling out her phone. “I’m so sorry. I let my boss get to me. He’s stopped me from getting another promotion and has been awful lately. Throwing his weight around and acting like a real dick.”

Ladybug squirmed, avoiding Chat Noir’s eye and playing with her yo-yo nervously.

“You should report him.”

The woman nodded. “I think I have to now. It’s obviously affecting my mental health.”

She thanked them both again and sheepishly made her exit. They watched her go without saying another word.

“That went smoother than I expected,” Chat admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

Ladybug hummed her agreement, continuing to fidget with her yo-yo. The awkwardness had hit hard, now that they were left with the aftermath. Something just didn’t feel right and she couldn’t put her finger on what.

“Bug?”

He stepped closer to her, lifting his hand to lightly touch a spot on her neck. Whatever he found made him frown.

“What?” she whispered, taking in his puzzled expression.

“Your cure,” Chat replied, running his fingers delicately across her skin and making Ladybug’s eyes flutter shut. “It didn’t heal the bite.”

Her eyes shot open as she connected his words. She glanced over his own neck and found her bite glowing prominently for all the world to see. “Yours hasn’t either.”

“That’s strange,” he said, dropping his hand and looking pensive. “What do you think it means?”

“It means we’re pack,” she said without really thinking about the impact of her words. They felt right on her tongue and they eased the heaviness that had taken a hold.

Chat looked shocked at first and then he chuckled. “So, I’m not a stray?”

“How could you be?” Ladybug smiled as he touched his own mark. “We come as a pair.”

“True,” Chat smiled somewhat bashfully, “Can’t have one without the other.”

“Exactly!”

They smiled at each other for a moment more before her earrings gave a beep. Had they gone off already? She couldn’t remember.

Why was she still standing there, watching him like an idiot?

“That’s your cue,” Chat nodded towards her Miraculous.

Ladybug nodded, taking one step away from him. She paused, opened her mouth and then shut it quickly. Not sure how to untangle what she was feeling and put it into words. He seemed to understand her though, because of course he did. He was Chat.

He grinned and gave her a little wave.

Without another thought, she ran and threw her arms around him in a tight hug. Chat caught her, encasing her with his long arms and holding on just as firmly. _For all that he was hers, she was his too._

And only one word could sum up her thoughts and feelings in that moment: _Home_.

**Author's Note:**

> * The super-suit adapting is something I've always liked the idea of. If they have control over their design then surely they can change it when they want?  
> ** I read somewhere about a pack of wolves where the Omega was actually the strongest in the pack but freely chose his position within the wolf family. He was playful and loved, the researchers had noted. I adored that idea and instantly thought of Chat Noir.  
> *** A second chapter is already floating around in my head, so I'm going to have a play and see where this goes. I really want Ladybug to get some rubs next.


End file.
